narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Innate Time Control
Innate Time Control (固有時制御, koyuu jiseigyo) is the ability to alter the impact of time on one's own body, in order to push one's physical prowess beyond humane limitations within a small time frame, though with a very consequential aftermath. In a sense, it can be attributed to a bizarre distortion of Medical Ninjutsu and Space-Time Ninjutsu. Modes Time alter - double accel (固有時制御二倍速) is his commonly used version, allowing him to move faster than the human eye can see. It speeds up his blood flow, hemoglobin metabolism, and muscle movement all at the same time. Using this brief burst of speed, he can use his own physical skills and reaction speed at a level far above human limitations. It allows for split second evasion in front of an enemy, and its power of mobility can make for one of his greatest defenses. Normally double accel is enough to push his body past its limits with brief use (similar to utilizing Lightning Release Armour (which can be used in conjunction to it, though worsening the aftereffects as described further in the passage)). Technically speaking though With a source providing him with near-instantaneous regenerative qualities, he is capable of using Time alter - triple accel (固有時制御三倍速) and the quadruple-accelerated time of Time alter - square accel (固有時制御四倍速) for an extended period of time. Using stagnate, he can slow his biological processes, and using Time alter - triple stagnate (固有時制御三重停滞) reduces them to one third of their normal speed, slowing his heart beat to the point where he can barely feel it himself, slowing his breathing so it lags, and reducing his metabolism to the point where body temperature cools quickly enough to almost match room temperature. While there aren't any changes within the actual world, his optic nerves and ear drums register what he sees and hears from within the bounded field. His cornea receive three times the light a person's eyes normally receive, which makes his field of view extremely bright, and his sense of hearing is dulled. Even with this minimalistic approach, it still poses a great threat to the user's life. Once the movement is complete and the time of the body resumes 'flowing', will forcefully adjust the "incorrect time". This places a large burden on Koyoichi with each use. In order to get back in sync with the normal time flow, adjustments occurring within his flesh greatly damage him. Even brief use has him accompanying death, and continuous activation is nothing less than suicide, making it his riskiest technique. When returning to normal from stagnating, he suffers from the blood flow speeding up back to original speed, which causes burst capillaries and internal bleeding. Without the use of a source providing him with near-instantaneous regenerative qualities, double accel is his limit when speeding up, and even a few seconds of it is enough to rupture numerous blood vessels and cause fractures in the bones of his limbs due to the burden. For instance, he still feels the torn tendons and snapping bones tormenting his nerves while shedding mists of blood with every movement, but the regeneration allows him to keep fighting with accelerated speed for a much longer duration of time. Utilizing another technique heightening his prowess similarly, doubles and rebounds physical sensations made throughout the combination's duration upon deactivation. Depending on the distance traveled, the user may wind up destroying their legs and ribs, if not more. Koyoichi Alter due to his Yliaster-empowered limbs is much more resilient to this effect than his original (who perished due to this effect), drastically reducing the damage it's capable of reflecting upon him.